R.P.M.
Power Rangers: RPM is the speculated title for the 2009 season of Power Rangers, using footage from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Sypnosis Because of the pollution, the Pollution Gods were sent free. Luckily, Adam Park, a veteran survivor, has chosen three teenagers to become Power Rangers R.P.M.! Characters Rangers *First Set: The original Power Rangers **Bryan- The R.P.M. Red Ranger **Jeff- The R.P.M. Blue Ranger **Jessica- The R.P.M. Yellow Ranger *Second Set: They later become Power Rangers **Seth- The R.P.M. Green Ranger **Harlen- The R.P.M. Black Ranger Allies *Adam (Portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch)- The Rangers' leader who was once the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger after Zachary passed it on to him. He was also the Green Zeo Ranger, & the Green Turbo Ranger before passing it on to Carlos. *BOMBER- A little pink robot who helps the Rangers. Villains *Landorf- The God of Land Pollution *Airos- The God of Air Pollution *Seandra- The Goddess of Water Pollution Arsenal *Morpher Chips- Computer-chip-like devices that the Rangers use to morph. Blue is for Red, Blue, & Yellow. And green is for Green & Black. Morphers **R.P.M. Phone- The Red, Blue, & Yellow Rangers' morpher that looks like a normal cell-phone. It only works with the Blue Morpher Chip. **Brace Morpher- The Green & Black Ranger's morpher. It only works with the Green Morpher Chip. Zord Parts *Zord Corpses- Mini forms of the Zords. The Rangers need to put the Racer Chips in the Zord Corpses to make them alive. *Racer Chips- Mini-memory card type devices that hold the Zords' life. The Rangers need to use them to make the Zord Corpses come alive. They are also used to activate the weapon systems. And when installed into the morphers, a small cartoon hologram of the Zords appear. *Pumper Gun- Side-Weapon that the Rangers carry. It can transform from a "Rod Form" to a "Gun Form. It's only used with the Racer Chips inside it. Weapons *Highway Junction Buster- A cannon that's formed when the Highway Buster & Junction Rifle combine. *Highway Buster- A cannon that's formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, & Racing Bullet. *Road Saber- A sword that resembles a road/street. It's used by the Red Ranger. *Garage Launcher- A cannon that resembles a car garage. It's used by the Blue Ranger. *Racing Bullet- What may be a small handgun that resembles a car. It's used by the Yellow Ranger. *Junction Rifle- A cannon that's formed from the Bridge Axe & Cowl Laser. *Bridge Axe- An axe that resembles a bridge. It's used by the Green Ranger. *Cowl Laser- A cannon that resembles the cowl (front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle. It's used by the Black Ranger. Zords *R.P.M. Megazord- The first main Megazord **Condor Racer- The Red Ranger's Zord. A hybrid between a condor & a race car. **Lion Express- The Blue Ranger's Zord. A hybrid between a lion & a bus. **Bear Winnebago- The Yellow Ranger's Zord. A hybrid between a bear & an RV. *Orca Chopper- The Green Ranger's Zord. A hybrid between an orca whale & a motorcycle. *GS Patrol- The Black Ranger's Zord. A hybrid between a German shepard & a police car.